Lullaby For a Princess
by SkatingDJ
Summary: With Elsa now back in Arendelle, things could never be any better. That is, until history begins to repeat itself. Anna begins to grow invisible under Elsa's godly reign, so she shuts herself away and cries away the days and nights, growing more insane by the moment whilst the magnificent ice queen rules over her kingdom without even giving a care. Will Elsa ever come to pass?
1. Elsa's Lullaby

**Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonic (listen to it, although I did change a few things.)** **And a little bit of: Do You Wanna See the Moon Rise? By Scyrina. Two shot: Elsa's Lullaby & Anna's Reply. Post-movie. Fire!Anna. Very OOC! No Kristoff or Olaf. K+ just to be safe. I own nothing (except for tweaking the cover a little bit). Plot from song/MLP. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 _ **Lullaby for a Princess**_

* * *

Ever since Elsa returned to Arendelle and reclaimed her throne as queen, the citizens were never happier under anyone's reign. She could finally be free from her fears and become the queen she was meant to be. The citizens adored and admired their queen and happily accepted her for who she was. She was gorgeous and stunning, so great and powerful, wise and generous, the greatest queen to ever live. They were all charmed and amazed by her magical ice powers and her beauty, even people from outside the kingdom came far and wide to witness her. She was an exceptional ruler and was extremely fair with ruling her kingdom and led it to great success. It was safe to say that Elsa was loved by all, a feeling that Elsa could get used to.

Anna was so happy and proud for her sister. She loved her with all her heart. It made her cry tears of joy to see her being happy and ruling her rightful kingdom rather than shutting herself up in her cold room. However, being queen meant that Elsa had duties to attend to and that Anna had to be left alone... again. But Anna didn't mind, she would always see Elsa for herself time to time and they were both happy and loved. Although being princess was quite a leisurely job compared to the queen, Anna still had power in the kingdom and would stand by her sister whenever the two praised the citizens above on their palace's balcony. She was so happy now.

But alas, as the years drew on, history began to repeat itself. But the roles had been swapped.

Elsa began to grow more isolated from Anna once more and began to bask in her royalty while Anna was beginning to be brushed off to the side and forgotten by all. Elsa would never spend time with Anna anymore and would always claim herself to be 'busy.'

Because of course, how could little optimistic Princess Anna stand up to the powerful and magical Queen Elsa?

Days would go by and Elsa would think as she stood over her kingdom and sighed;

" _Surely there is nobody so lovely or so well beloved as I..."_

Elsa was magnificent;

 _So great was her reign, and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast, which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed..._

As time grew on, Anna began to turn invisible. It was like she didn't even exist. When Elsa stood above her kingdom, the citizens were hailing _her and only her._ It was painful, not even Elsa whom Anna still loved payed any attention to her now. It was a pain and darkness that consumed Anna's mind and heart. After all, what was a princess compared to a queen? What was a silly mortal girl compared to a royal ice magician? Anna had no more place in this world. What's the purpose of living like this if you were never there and no one cared for you?

Anna felt no purpose to even leave her room. So, she locked herself in one day and never left, and nobody noticed. Anna cried away the days and nights, her heart slowly growing darker and more insane by the second.

 _But soon did Queen Elsa take notice that others did not give her sister her due, and neither had she loved her had she deserved, she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew..._

But it was too late, and Elsa didn't even know what had been happening. Elsa had calmly checked upon her weeping sister one day, only to be greeted by a furious and enraged princess who had slammed the door in front of the queen, tears rolling down the young sister's face. Elsa, stunned, stood outside the door for a brief moment, listening to the wails and screams of pain and grief from within. Elsa trembled with fear, what had become of her dear and beloved sister? What had gone wrong? She didn't understand. Tears brimmed the queen's eyes but she promptly wiped them away and simply kept on walking, not daring to care about her insane younger sister. Anna would be fine.

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host, and foolish Queen Elsa did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most..._

Anna was confused. Anna was afraid. Anna was furious. How could her sister do this to her?! After all they had done?! After all _she_ had done for _her?!_ She saved her sister with an act of true love, and so did Elsa! Anna thought that love would last forever! Did Elsa not love her anymore? Well, if so, neither did she! Queen or not, Elsa had no right to abandon her like this... _again!_ How could she?! HOW COULD SHE!? Anna loved her! With all her heart! How could Elsa abuse her royalty like this and think that she's better than everyone else? And here she was, crying away the months, the _years_ in her room with only her _now_ checking on her and not being the least bit concerned?!

It wasn't fair! Even though she was Queen Elsa, Anna had the right as Princess to rule Arendelle _together!_ Queen Elsa and Princess Anna ruling the kingdom of Arendelle side by side, inseparable by the true love of sisters. _She guessed not!_

Anna couldn't stand the pain anymore. Elsa, the kingdom, the citizens, needed to be taught a lesson! Not to ignore her anymore! The kingdom will know Princess Anna! Anna finally declared;

" _There can only be one princess in Arendelle, and that princess will be ME!"_

At that moment, a rage burning so harsh and so violent had ignited within her heart and Anna was succumbed to the fire of revenge within her, becoming a slave from the flames within.

Anna burned and wreaked havoc to every town, shop, street, home, and dock within the kingdom. People ran for their lives with their children and prized possessions while the soldiers of Arendelle pulled out their shotguns, bow and arrows, cannons and catapults and reluctantly used force against their princess. After every single weapon had been burned to dust and splinters, everyone resorted to bowls and buckets of water but Anna's flame of was much too strong to be snuffed out.

By nightfall, the kingdom was nothing but flames and ruin. Many of the citizens had been cindered by the dangerous fires and others were severely injured. The survivors jumped into the lake surrounding the kingdom to escape but Anna set the lake on fire so whoever came up to breath would choke on smoke or burn whilst the others would drown. The soldiers stayed to battle but eventually all of them were slaughtered dead. Arendelle was now a living Hell.

No person or weapon was a match against Princess Anna, the Flame Princess...

Not even the Ice Queen.

Elsa honed more skills but it was no duel against Anna's raw power that was fueled from rage, not to even mention that ice wasn't very effective against fire. Anna dished out attack after attack, and each hit being stronger than the next while Elsa's ice powers dwindled by the minute. Anna, blinded by insanity thought she had won when she had finally brought the Ice Queen down, but she had underestimated her once loved sister. Elsa was clever and would not go down without a proper fight. The Flame Princess had vanished for the night and Elsa took this time to retreat back to her burned down castle to recover and recuperate with the remaining villagers.

Anna thought she had already won, that was her greatest mistake.

Elsa didn't rest, her and other kings and queens and dukes from other kingdoms who had survived gathered around to form a plan that night. A plan that would work but would take incredible power that only Elsa herself could muster. Elsa didn't agree to the plan. But with much persistence and discussing, she agreed to it with a heavy heart. She was the queen and had to do her duty to do whatever it takes to protect her kingdom... but deep in her heart; just once, could she simply not be queen and be the little sweet girl she was with her lovable sister all those years ago? No, it had to be done, Anna must be stopped.

The next morning, Anna returned, sought out and ready to sink Arendelle and rule over the land as the Flame Queen. _Long live the queen._ With the burn of revenge in her heart and eyes, Anna blasted towards the castle, ready to finish the kingdom of Arendelle once and for all.

But Elsa was ready and waiting along with the remaining villagers who would do their part in the plan. Elsa was patient, on her mark, the plan would fall into action, but she had to be patient and wait for the perfect moment to pull off the element of surprise. It was now or never. If the plan failed, Arendelle was done for. In the distance, Elsa could spot a flame soaring through the sky, growing larger and larger as it was approaching them. She could hear the shuffling and murmuring of concerns of the citizens up-head about the plan. Elsa could only wish for the best.

Anna made eye contact with the castle of Arendelle. _Oh,_ her home! Her once beautiful home where she spent her days crying and growing insane by the moment with no one to care for her. That castle was sinking to the bottom of the lake first! However, a glint of ice blue caught the Flame Princess's attention as her flaming fire red eyes set upon the- no, wait, it couldn't be! _The Ice Queen, Elsa._ She thought she was dead! Anna roared with fury as she charged towards the castle, after all, no kingdom should go down without it's queen.

As Anna came closer, Elsa grew more afraid and more saddened. Guilt pooled within her system as tears clouded her vision and threatened to fall, but she swallowed them back. Anna was blasting towards the castle like a meteor, driven to sink it and it's queen. But Elsa had to remain still and calm.

50 yards, 40 yards, 30 yards... Elsa's heart pounded as her mouth wavered, an unknown force tugging the corners of her lips downwards, a pang in her chest growing, and it wasn't her sore heart beating against her chest...

20 yards... Tears broke free and trailed down the queen's face, she didn't want to do this! She wanted it to stop! No! Why did she agree to do this?!

10 yards... Elsa forcefully prepared for the attack, it hurt so much! Why did she have to?! No! N-

1 yard...

"NOW!"

Just as Anna's flaming hands of fire were about to obliterate Elsa, a tsunami of water was dumped on her overhead. Anna was temporarily weakened and distracted for a split second- that was all Elsa needed.

Without missing a beat, Elsa conjured a blizzard as big as Arendelle itself and cast it at her sister, tears flying out of her eyes, unable to witness what she was conjuring. She couldn't believe, she didn't want to believe what she was doing. It was too late now though, she couldn't stop it. It was done.

The water had momentarily washed out Anna's flame and when Elsa's blizzard made contact with Anna's wet figure, she was frozen- too cold to even regenerate, her flame had finally been put out for good. But the blizzard was not done doing it's job; the wind picked up around the frozen girl and cast her far away from the kingdom and banished into the forest and mountains beyond... _forever._

The blizzard and magic Elsa had conjured was similar to the one she had cast on her sister long before... it froze her heart and it would slowly soothe away the flame of hatred in her heart. Anna was not coming back any time soon, the idea was supposed to be that she would never come back. She was forever banished to the land beyond. How could Elsa conjure something so powerful? _True Love._ But how could true love do something so vile? Elsa didn't want to do it, she herself thought and knew it was wrong in her heart, it was a bad thing to do, but she had to save her kingdom... and put her dear, sweet, younger sister to rest.

While the citizens rejoiced of the Flame Princess's defeat, Elsa retreated to her room (that hadn't been destroyed in the fire) and wept from daylight's end till the moon rised. She didn't want to do it! Why did she do it?! She didn't have to do it, did she?! Why did this have to happen?! If only she had just noticed when this happened and stopped it before it started! If only she had been a true sister and looked out for Anna, none of this would have happened! Elsa felt like she didn't deserve to be Anna's older sister, she wasn't there for her like she should have been. This was her fault...

 _Sister please forgive me_

 _Why did it have to end like this?_

 _ **If only I had just been there for you,**_

 _Just like I ought' have to... I was remiss_

 _So distracted by my duties_

 _Now I'm alone_

 _I just don't know what to do..._

 _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

For the rest of that day, Elsa didn't play queen and cried herself to sleep, wanting to forget about the past as it was in the past and just let it go. But for the first time in forever, this was something Elsa couldn't let go. Her love for her sister was an open door, but she had closed it, _again._ Elsa could not fix up her mistake, not this time. Her beloved sister was bewitched with a frozen heart. Anna was gone, forever.

The next morning, it was back to being queen. Elsa shuffled out of her bed and made her way to the balcony where she watched over her people, who this time were building back together the future of Arendelle. It took everything in Elsa's willpower to not cry. She felt so lonely and so wrong without her sister next to her up here and yet, it was like this for years and she failed to notice. She had failed Anna. This was all her fault. She just wanted her sister back. Her eyes drifted to the land beyond, and surprisingly, she smiled. Perhaps she could see her sister again, maybe, one day she could see her and hope for her forgiveness. She was just happy to know that Anna was in peace once more.

But now, to ease her troubled mind and her sister's alike, Elsa began to sing in harmony:

 _"Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How could I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours. The harmony's silent today._

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song, a_ _nd I will your company keep._ _Till your flaming eyes and my lullabies, h_ _ave carried you softly in peace._

 _Lullay flame princess, my sweet sister mine. Rest now in sunlight's embrace. Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud, and through sky, and through space._ _Carry the peace and the warmth of the light, a_ _nd carry my sorrow in kind._ _Anna, you're loved so much more than you know._ _Forgive me for being so blind._

 _The years now before us, fearful and unknown. I never imagined, I'd face them on my own._

 _May these thousand winters s_ _wiftly pass, I pray._ _ **I love you; I miss you...**_ _All these miles away._

 _May all your days be free from fright._ _Safe in your land of sunlight._ _And know not of sadness, pain, or care, t_ _hat when I'm free, I'll come your way and meet you there._

 _Wait..."_

* * *

 **Anna's reply coming up soon:) Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and liked it! Please listen to the song! PLEASE leave a review, and check out my other stories;) Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. Anna's Reply

**Thank you for the support on the last chapter!:) Sorry for the long wait, but her it is!**

 **Anna's Reply (Lullaby for a Princess).** **Posted by: Brony Page. Anna's Reply. Fire!Anna. Very OOC. Two shot. I own nothing.**

* * *

She blinked. Her eyelids were heavy, stuck together, as if she hadn't opened them in years. Her vision was clouded by the light flooding from the sky and her thick eyelashes batting against each other, making the rim of her sight a fuzzy black. At the moment, she thought of absolutely nothing. There was nothing to think about. She also felt absolutely nothing. It was as if she was being born again. But soon, her own voice rushed into her head as thoughts bubbled into her brain. Her first desire was to get up, but she found that she could not. Her body was still awakening. She could gradually feel a tingling sensation in her arms but her torso and legs were oddly numb. Once she had gained full feeling of herself (which had taken a long time), she slowly and carefully bent her arms so she rested up her elbows, propping herself up. Nothing so far. She forced wait onto the palms of her hands and elbows, pushing herself up even further into a seated position.

That's when she felt it.

A stabbing pain in her heart that sent shock-waves of lightning fast agony through her body. It was quick but it was very painful. She placed a hand to her chest, kneading and massaging where her heart was. And curiously and undoubtedly, it was _cold. Ice cold._ Her hands were also cold, not to mention the rest of her body. Her movements were slow and sluggish as if she were actually an ice statue brought to life, even her heartbeat was paced on slow. Everything about her was cold, and when she got the feeling back in her skin, she was _freezing._ Even though the sun was shining directly on her.

She stumbled upon her feet and took in a shaky breath of her surroundings. _Flowers, pine trees, grass, lake-side breeze._ She scanned her environment; it was a forest. She was in a forest... Whoever she was. In alarm of not knowing who she was, she dragged herself (falling occasionally) to a nearby pond and gazed at her reflection. She cried out loud, hearing her voice of shock. She had sickly, snow white pale skin, frosty white hair tied into two side braids, and cursed ice blue eyes. Her clothes were as if she had been attacked by a vicious animal, tattered, old, and cindered dry dirty. However, they too were cold as they stiffly moved wherever she went as they were decorated by snowflakes, leaving behind trails of frost and cracking whenever she moved.

What had happened to her? Where was she from? Why was she like this? Why was she here? _Who was she?_ A swell of emotions overtook her as she collapsed to her knees with pitiful defeat. She didn't know anything... she had to find something before she lost her mind. She picked herself off the ground and decided to explore the forest. However, with each step, her heart ached deeper, her body slowed and she began to grow even colder. But she had to find an answer.

Eventually, she stumbled across to find an opening, a clearing. She used the last of her effort to reach the opening with hope arising within her. Perhaps, somebody could help her! Maybe, all her questions will be answered! She broke out from the forest and gazed out upon the opening. There was a massive body of water right before her feet. So vast that it was far from the eye could see, perhaps it was an ocean. And from that ocean, just less than a mile away, right across from her, was a village. No, it was bigger, greater. A _kingdom._ She realized that the kingdom was connected to the very forest she was in. She looked to the right; sure enough, land and mountains. It was just one big body of deformed land in the ocean. She could make it to that kingdom! Traveling by land was much safer, but just going across the water would be much quicker. She had to make it there, it was _calling_ to her, it was her last beacon of hope.

The girl smiled, and took a step into the water.

But the moment her toe touched the surface of the water, a cold, piercing pain was stabbed through her heart and the agonizing pain froze her body, preventing her from moving. It was five times more painful than the one she suffered when she first woke up. It was almost unbearable. On her knees as the water pooled around her, droplets of tears made the tiniest ripples in the ocean. She didn't know how exactly, but she knew.

She knew that she could never make it to that kingdom.

As time went on, the girl tried many attempts to make it to the kingdom. Cross the land, swim again, or just bear through the pain. But nothing worked. It was like she was trapped in a barrier, unable to go any farther from the forest grounds. The cold aura of her never left either. It was a curse. What had she done to deserve this? Nobody found her and she never found answers. She was all alone. As time went on even further, she slowly began to slip into insanity. Not knowing who she was or why she was cursed this way drove her mad.

However, every single night, a voice would break through the girl's delusional state and bring about a song to her. It was the same, every night, but the girl didn't mind. It was a lullaby, sung to _her._ Somehow reaching over lands and seas to reach her ears. Where did it come from? Who sang it? She didn't know, but it kept her sane. The lullaby, she soon realized, was a message. As time went on, and the more she listened to it, the pieces began to fall together and the girl began to understand what it meant.

And slowly, her memory began to come back.

Her first memory was her name, her title; Princess Anna, of Arendelle. Arendelle was the kingdom she yearned to reach. Arendelle was her _home._ Why she was banished from it, she still didn't know, but she had hope that perhaps the answer would reveal itself through more nights and lullabies. But she finally knew her name!

Anna's second memory was about relationships; people. One in particular. She vaguely remembered the few acquaintances she once had. Odd ones if that. They weren't normal! There was... a talking snowman, a reindeer who was as sharp as a dog, a man whom she loved back then, and she clearly remembered a woman. That woman had played a big part in her life. She was the Queen of Arendelle. Loved by all, she was a beautiful queen and she had a rare gift of being able to control ice and snow. Her name was Elsa. And Elsa, was her once beloved sister. The more Anna remembered her, she grew more saddened... _where had things gone wrong?_

Anna was dying to recover the truth about her life; her story, but she was also scared of knowing what happened. _But she had to know._ And know she shall!

Bits and pieces of Anna's life came back together as the girl listened to the lullaby. She remembered when she was little and her sister had neglected her for all her life. But she knew in her frozen heart that was not the reason she was here now. More memories came back and revealed to her that one time she had gotten hurt by Elsa and Elsa was forced to neglect her because of fear and self-hate and for some reason, Anna did not know why. And then, when Elsa was supposed to be crowned queen, she snapped and ran away, but her little secret did not. Anna had gone on an adventure to retrieve her sister back and the journey was a success...

And everyone lived happily ever after.

This is where things turned upside-down.

Elsa had grown accustomed to her duties and royalty and had neglected Anna once more... and this drove the girl mad. As time went on, Anna eventually succumbed to her solitude and turned against her own sister and her very home. And Elsa did what she had to, cursed her sister to a faraway land, to keep her and the kingdom safe from any more harm.

The Anna in the forest now was no less than ashamed and appalled by her actions. How selfish could she had been? Back then, she had so simply fallen into grief that she had not even considered solving her own problem. It wasn't Elsa's fault why she went insane. Maybe Elsa could have spent more time with her, but it wasn't Elsa's fault why she was here now. It was her's. She had no right to think such awful thoughts back then. Elsa was just too preoccupied with everything and Anna could and should have done more. She had overreacted and drove herself down the wrong path. She couldn't even bear to think of what she had done and what she had put her loved ones' and her people through.

But now, there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do was give her sister reassurance that she understood now and she prayed for her forgiveness. Perhaps, she could reach out to her through a lullaby.

And maybe, Elsa would come back to her and she could go back to Arendelle. And the two could rule together side by side, like they were destined to be.

" _How my deeds pain me as time stretches long. How could I have hurt them this way? So rest easy now, my punishment's mine. The weight of my crimes are my own."_

 _"But into that stillness you brought me your song. With your voice my company kept. For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies, in exile I pay you my debt..."_

 _"Once did a princess who was as happy as day, look out on her kingdom and sigh. Dejected she cried, "Surely there is nobody who loves me, or thinks of me generous and wise."_

 _"So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion against those who cared for her most. She let the Fire fall on those she ruled, and threatened to burn them in permanent flames."_

 _"Soon did her sister do what was demanded and gave to the Firelight her due. Breaking the harmony, she saved her people and banished her, as a wise ruler must do."_

 _"Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister, duties we always uphold; May you forgive me that foolishness mine, and live on with no burden upon your soul."_

 _"Lullay, dear Elsa, goodbye sister mine. Rest now in starlight's embrace. May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams, and ease you your passage of days. May my apologies find you this night, and may my sorrow in kind. Elsa, you loved me much more than I knew, may troubles be far from your mind... and forgive me for being so blind."_

 _"The land now before us, empty and forlorn. I never imagined we'd be so far and mourn. May your magical winters swiftly pass, I pray. **I love you, I miss you,** all these miles away."_

 _"I wish you nothing but sweet dreams, you know. Safe upon that bed of soft, cold snow. And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom, that when I dream, I'll find a way to meet you soon."_

* * *

 _ **The End**_


	3. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
